2,000 Years Ago: Chapter 22
Josh's P.O.V Kronos becomes weaker in water... That doesn't make sense. And me and Clark will play a big role in this, and I don't know what is it, since Zeus didn't tell me about it. But whatever it is, I will not like it. Anyways, we have gotten back to the boat, but this time the boat is stuck in the sand, since the water level had dropped, and in a few moments, there will be a tsunami. Sure enough, there is a very huge wave coming towards us. I reckon that is the tidal wave that we're expecting. Oceanus is trying to flood this land, but Poseidon is trying to stop him. I could see the waves rippled and their formation is breaking. Poseidon and Oceanus are fighting for control of the waves. I could tell that Poseidon is losing, simply because that the waves are accelerating at high velocity. I ignited both of my hands on a bright light, and used a laser in an attempt to cut open the waves. The waves managed to split in half, but they reform together again in a split second. Realizing that we ran out of options, I began to run, but Pandora grabbed me by the left shoulder and told me to stay put. "Josh, I want you to throw a light bomb at the approaching wave." Pandora ordered. "But..." I began to protest. "Just do it! I know you can!" Pandora told me. A light bomb is one of the devices that could blow up like any other bombs, but this one emits a bright flash followed by intense heat, and it requires a lot of energy to produce. It took even more energy than to light up a flare for 1 minute. The only difference is that the light bomb uses more energy in one short quick explosion, and the resulting explosion is huge. I tried that once before, and I was in a coma for a couple of weeks after using it. But seeing this huge tidal wave barreling straight at us leaves us not too many options available. I could run, but I would ended up getting killed by the force of the tidal wave, and drowns everyone in Rome. The other option is for me to quickly conjure up the light bomb, and disperse the tidal wave before any damage is done. I clasped my hands together, and concentrated. I imagined I was holding a huge ball of fire in my hand, and it grew bigger. As the ball of fire grew bigger, I began to grow more weary as it took much power from me. Clark could have just slowed down time, but he could not stop it completely since it might make him unconscious. Anyways, I threw the fireball to the ocean, and when it collided into the ocean, it sizzled, and I saw so many steam coming from the wall of water. The good news is that the tidal wave had been dispersed and the water level returns to normal. The bad news is that after releasing such huge amount of energy, I was drained of power. My knees bucked, and everything went black. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:2,000 Years Ago Category:Fan Fiction